seasongirlsfandomcom-20200213-history
Story
Chapter one Today, Autumn Girl woke up at 6:00pm and turned on the TV. This is what she saw: She wondered if she was still dreaming. It creeped her out a little bit so she turned it off and made a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. ---- Winter Girl had come inside after a big snow ball fight that lasted well into the sunless evening. She made some hot cocoa and decided to sit in front of the fire place and watch some home movies of snow ball fights from winters passed. When she went to look for the tape... it was gone, another tape in it's place. Or was it? There was a new label on it with the letter "e" written in black marker, but she could just barely see the original label underneath that said "Great Snow War '07" Everything on the tape was gone... instead there was just static, and... She freaked out and turned on the NES to play some Snow Bros. instead. ---- Night Girl was going to continue practicing a song she wanted to learn on the piano tonight. She put the sheet music booklet in front of her and got ready to play, when she noticed something odd. She turned the page and found this.Winter Girl wanted to play some video games on the old NES. But when she turned it on... It went away once she pressed reset. UPDATE: Say hello to... ---- "Eye am death...g? What?" "Well, you don't remember because you fell asleep. But we were watching Law & Order the other night when suddenly there was an emergency broadcast test thingy. And then, the interruption was interrupted by Demeter's letter. I didn't think much of it then... but... now that we know it was also a hidden message..." Night Girl looked very worried. "What's the matter? Do you know what it means?" "Maybe... I hope I'm wrong." ---- ---- ---- It's been a while... Eye am looking forward to all the fun we're going to have. Just before Demeter ruins this world. HAHAHAHAH5H25H5HAHAHAHAHA!!!!!! ---- "Yes, we know who she is," Day Girl started. "We never got along, and one day we got into a big fight. She hates everything and wants to see it all disappear. We tried to talk her out of it but it just made her angrier. So there was the fight... and she wound up leaving, totally disappeared." "... she's a terrible person. She's... our sister." ---- Continuing to specifically arrange colored pixels on other people's monitors...! Here is the abducted maiden herself... Persephone - The kidnapped daughter of Demeter and the center of Death Girl's plot. Her mind has been altered and she serves Death Girl in ways yet unknown. ---- ---- Night Girl dropped the two orbs into Gemini's hands, with a glassy "clink". She looked at them momentarily, and for just an instant Night Girl could have sworn she saw a smile on the strange woman's face. "We are pleased." The others looked rather exhausted, and Hot Girl in particular looked agitated as she wiped the sweat from her brow. "Maybe next time, leave your stupid marbles somewhere safe before coming out here to garden!" "So, what does this mean, can you help us now?" Gemini slipped the orbs into a pocket of her dress, staring into the distance across the courtyard, without expression. The girls looked nervously at each other while they waited for her response... "You have done us a favor. For that, I can lend you a little assistance." "A little?? You do understand what's going on, right? Demeter, Death Girl... We can't afford just a little assistance- Ow!" Hot Girl grimaced as she stretched her back. She had spent most of the afternoon with the rest of her friends scouring the gigantic courtyard for those two orbs. "It took long enough for you just to remember where you dropped those marbles of yours... You're a goddess or something, aren't you?" Rainy's impatience with her sister's rudeness was quickly peaking, but she did her best to keep her composure... "We are a demi-goddess. I would like to help you as much as we can, of course. However... the Ladies and I are still deliberating on this matter. It requires much thought. Risk assessment and necessity. Let us discuss the matter of my blessing inside, perhaps it will be enough." Gemini raised her hand and motioned to the front entrance of the mansion they were all gathered in front of. This was the Stargaze Mansion, a sort of hub between the Celestial realm and Earth that served as a portal for the Celestial Order members. To anyone but them, it seemed an ordinary mansion though. Gemini had explained who the Zodiac Girls were, but she was rather frank about it. Not that there was anything particularly secretive about the Order. Gemini is just sort of... strange. The matter of Demeter's rage was something that they had been examining closely. They are watchful protectors of the earth, but they prefer not to intervene directly. Dealing with a goddess is also tricky, one as powerful as Demeter would pose a significant threat if the situation went awry. "We will have Virgo prepare tea and lunch for you all, come." Everyone was tired and welcomed a moment's respite from their worries. Except Night Girl, the knot in her stomach refused to settle. Autumn took her hand and smiled, clearly sensing her friend's anxiety. "It'll be ok... One step at a time. We might not even have to fight her... we just have to get Persephone back." She faked a smile and nodded her head. ---- A closer look... Gemini Girl is the representative of the star-sign Gemini, and her powers include a mastery of the sign's aspect of duality. Her two twin-like bodies share the same mind, and she can utilize them to be in two places at once. She also has access to a parallel dimension, where she can slip one body in and out of to make it appear as though she's teleporting. She's not much of a combatant, but makes for a nearly impossible target if she ever finds herself in a troublesome situation. She is a patron of siblings and twins, and her blessings come in the form of mental and physical links. Where these links already exist, they are amplified to incredible proportions. Twin-empathy can be increased to the point where two siblings can see and hear and feel exactly what the other one is seeing, hearing and feeling. Siblings can track each other through a "sixth-sense" to know where the other one is and what they're doing. Physical links include being able to switch places instantaneously, borrowing or lending energy and power, and even unifying together into a single, much more powerful being. It should be noted that in order for these blessings to work to their fullest, the recipients must be willing to use them. Otherwise some senses may be dulled, while other powers may not be functional at all. ... "In the case of your sister, Death Girl, you will have a small window of opportunity following the moment we bless you to get a full sense of where she is, what she's planning, and most important where she's keeping Persephone." The group listened to Gemini closely, the atmosphere was tense as they knew the moment of action was soon to be upon them. Once it started, there would be no more chances to rest. Slowing down or hesitating could spell disaster. "Once Death Girl realizes what is happening, she will begin to resist the blessing, and then your ability to track her or read her mind will quickly diminish. You might still be able to get a sense of her location, but anything beyond that is extremely unlikely." Gemini left to her chambers, giving the group time to prepare for what was ahead of them. ... The last time they had seen each other, she had become inexplicably more aggressive and violent, with her words and her actions. It all came to a head one day when Day Girl finally confronted her, falling into a big argument, leading their sister to forsake them and go out into the world on her own. Night could never have imagined that she would have gone this far, to attack the gods themselves, to make such powerful enemies. She felt responsible for understanding why they had lost their sister... but the thought of finally acquiring that knowledge terrified her. She knew just how far she was willing to go now... and the next time they met, it would not end with just an argument. ---- "There... There it is!" Rainy's Cloud Clone guided everyone down through the clouds. The old stone remnants of a once great castle stood alone in a large barren field below. Another clone was bringing Spring and Autumn to the cave where Persephone was hiding Night and Day touched down just in front of the ruins. "This is the last place I saw in Death Girl's memory... she's definitely here." "Search the castle and see if she's still there...! If she ran, she can't be too far away yet." "Ok ... let's go!" Day looked at her sister. Her hood was down and she looked determined enough, but she could still feel a nervousness inside of her that threatened to bubble up at any moment. "Ready when you are!"